Newton Gorsky
An indirect victim of sickness, Newton has been forced to survive in the wayside. The only son of a lesser-member of the Mobridge Merchants Guild, his father's unpopularity would doom him to his current fate. Biography Newton was born on January 18th 2280 in Mobridge, Badlands Territory to Johnathon and Lori Gorsky. The proprietors of a tannery, Johnathon and Lori had contracted Weeping Flu from a diseased carcass the previous fall, and Newton managed to avoid the illness, the strain of his birth was too much for his mother and she died the day after he was born. Newton's father would initially struggle to raise the new-born, but soon found a wet nurse at a guild meeting. As his business deteriorated, so did his relations with his fellow guildmates, who resent their wealth going to a member who wasn't working. Little Newt was unaware of all this however, being an infant, and it wouldn't be until he was five that he ever thought anything was wrong in his life. That year his father caught a cold, which became grave when he was exposed to Weeping Flu again, this time it leaving him bedridden. Newt would tend to his father as best as he could during this time, but the young boy did little more than made his father comfortable. Newt would alert the neighbors when he was unable to wake his father one morning, and the woman would tell him that his father had died. Not having any relatives in town, Newton would stay with his neighbor for a few days, but the woman was unable to feed both him and her family, and passed him to a friend. This man would take an interest in Newton, but he would be killed soon after receiving him, a pirate sinking his raft. Newton then went on the streets, begging strangers for hand outs. There was much discussion about what to do with him, with some members of the guild suggesting an orphanage be built, though others felt enough money had been wasted on him and his family. These conservative voices won out in the end, and Newton would receive no organized assistance. To compound his problems, Newton would be caught stealing soon after the vote. Driven to hunger, Newt caught the scent of freshly baked bread from a bakery and went inside, dashing out with the bread moments later. Though the bakery owner felt sorry for the boy and gave him another loaf, the incident lowered public opinion of him. Since then he has been force to beg, steal, or work menial jobs to survive, crying himself to sleep most nights. He has broken into his former home, boarded up after his father's passing, and sleeps there though the youth struggles to heat it. Appearance Newton is a short boy with dirty skin and matted hair, with blue eyes and brown hair. He manages to eat enough to not show his ribs, though many still find him gaunt. He dresses in worn brahmin-skin clothes, donated from a former family friend, and thin, patched shoes. Category:Characters Category:Badlands